i love you , beautiful
by NadieNSabeNada
Summary: nick y jeff estan completamente enamorados pero son muy miedosos y no lo confiesan , ahi es cuando entra en accion klaine con su plan perfecto?.. ag see for yourself please?


**A/N :heeeeeeey ! beutifuul people ! como estaaan!**

**SO... this is my firts fic ever ! so dont be mean to me , pretty please? Besides .. esto es lo que queda comom resultado a las 2:53 de la mañana :/ ( deberia estar durmiendo , pero no , sopy rebelde y no duermo lml ksjaksja) ( jus t kidding )**

**Ademas ! perdon las falatas de ortografias , mala escritura , etc . esque no rebice ' . nada de nada :( pero ANYWAY .. espero que les guste y no tengan miedo de dejar alguna review? y decirme que tal esta ! si esta bueno ? o esta muuuuuuuuuuuuy mal? o esta mas o menos ! PORFIS?:3**

** THAT'S ALL :) ( por si acaso nick & jeff son los mejores en clase de english por eso puse la cancion en ingles y blabla )**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN GLEE... YET ( IM WORKING ON IT ) .. if i did there'd be a lot of more klaine and niff would be canon! AND I DONT OWN THE CHARACTER OR THE SONG ''crush'' by david archuleta.**

* * *

Señor sterling! ponga atencion a la clase! - casi grito la profesora de geometría , la señora melisa , a un muy desconcentrado Jeff , el que estaba contemplando y admirando lo hermoso que era Nick , su mejor amigo desde que que tenia memoria , aunque no le gustara tenia que admitirlo : estaba enamoradisimo de su amigo , no había ningún dia en el que no pasara pensando como seria si estuvieran juntos , la hermosa pareja que harian , las citas que tendrían , como seria cuando se casaran , cuando se compraran su primera casa juntos , ah ¡ Jeff estaba encantado con el .- lo siento profe ¡ -fue todo lo que respondio , sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza , quitando los ojos de Nick , que estaba sentado en la otra esquina de la sala , quien los miro y le sonrio coquetamente , lo que a jeff le causaba tener mariposas en el estomago pero al mismo tiempo lo hacia preguntarse si existía la minima posibilidad de que el bello moreno sintiera lo mismo por el . al parecer kurt , que era su mas cercano amigo después de nick, noto el acto de Jeff , entonces se acerco a el y le susurro al oído – después de clases te espero en la sala de artes , tenemos que hablar- a lo que Jeff lo mira un poco nervioso y solo respone – okey- _Ay no puede ser ¡ kurt sabe que me gusta Nick ¡ que voy a hacer ahora? Como se lo explico? _. Jeff se imaginaba un monton de cosas que podían pasar y no sabia como explicarlo.

La clase termino muy rápido , muy rápido para el gusto de Jeff , ahora tendría que ir a hablar con kurt y darle una explicación , ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo de toda la vida?. Al llegar a la sala de artes vio a kurt sentado en una mesa lellendo vogue , por supuesto , y ser acerco a el

-bueno aquí estoy , de que me querias hablar?- pregunto un muy nervioso jeff

- bueno.. amigo mio .. te conozco , y te note muy distraído esta mañana en clases , y al parecer la causa no era otra que Nick , además eh notado como lo miras cada vez que canta y te brillan los ojitos – dijo kurt coquetamente

- ah? Que? De que hablas , no estas loco no me gusta MI MEJOR AMIGO! - dijo Jeff , mas nervioso que nunca , de repente encontrando bastante interesante el píso de la sala .

-ay porfavor Jeff! a mi no me puedes mentir , se nota demasiado , además si confias en mi puedo ayudarte a averiguar si el siente lo mismo , aunque creo que si , ya que también he visto la cara de baboso que pone cuando tu no estas mirando – le dijo kurt

-… enserio soy tan obvio?- le pregunto Jeff en el mas adorablemente inocente tono , kurt asintió con una gran sonrisa . – esta bien! Tu ganas , SI , si estoy enamoradisimo ¡ y no se que hacer , además escuche el otro dia hablar a Nick con Blaine acerca de una cita que tenia Nick .. –dijo Jeff tristemente

- ay no te preocupes! , seguro no es nada serio , además no creo que tenga ojos para nadie mas , creme – dijo kurt en un tono bastante sospechoso , que decía que sabia mas de lo que debía saber.

-bueno no importa … me decía algo de ayudarme a saber si Nick siente lo mismo?..

** * PAGE LINE PAGE LINE PAGE LINE PAGE LINE PAGE LINE PAGE LINE PAGE LINE PAGE LINE PAGE***

Kurt y blaine , mas conocidos como '' klaine la pareja mas adorable de todo Dalton academy'', eran los mas grandes fans de NIFF , que eran Nick y jeff , y querían a toda costa juntartlos de una vez , ya estabn cansados de verlos tan enamorados y no haciendo nada al respecto por miedo a que el otro no sintiera lo mismo , asi que un dia , estando en su habitación , la que compartían , si los dos dormían juntos y nadie sabia como era posible que el director de Dalton los dejara dormir juntos sabiendo que eran pareja , pero bueno esa es la suerte de klaine , decirdieron hacer un plan para juntar a niff .

El plan era el siguiente : Nick inventaria tener una cita con un chico de afuera de dalton e iria donde jeff a pedirle consejos de como debería actuar en la cita , que debería decir , como debería de ir y como debería de conquistar al chico ahí es donde Jeff entraría en acción y le enseñaría a Nick a ser coqueto y dulce y actuaria como el chico con el que iba a salir Nick , asi podría decirle todo lo que sentía subliminalmente y se acercaría a Nick y los pondría nervioso , y si Nick se ponía nervioso o viceversa con los supuestos coqueteos , los chicos sabrían si al otro podría tal vez gustarle y asi al final terminarían dándose un beso con sabor a '' POR FIN!'', eso si ningun integrante de niff sabría que el otro también estaba siendo parte del magnifico plan de klaine.

Blaine ya tenia a Nick totalmente convencido del plan , ahora solo faltaba que kurt convenciera a Jeff de aceptar el plan y misión niff entraría en acción .

Después de que kurt había terminado de explicarle todo el plan a Jeff , Jeff había aceptado aunque estaba un poco muy seguro de que no seria lo suficientemente buen actor como para coquetear con Nick y decirle todo lo que sentía y quebrarse , o de que fuera un excelente actor y no pudiera parar de hablar y de hablar , además había que agregarle que existía la posibilidad de que Nick no sintiera lo mismo por el y su amistad se terminara , aunque no pasaría ya que si salía mal tendría la eexcusa de que era todo actuación asi por lo menos evitaría que Nick se sintiera incomodo al lado de el , siendo su amigo , sabiendo que Jeff esta enamorado de el .

En fin , el dia del plan había llegado y todo estab saliendo de acuerdo al plan ; Nick estaba la habitación de el y de Jeff , en el baño tomando una ducha bien fría , que pudiera calmarle los nervios y le diera la fuerza de que todo saliera bien . depues que había ya terminado su ducha se había lavado los dientes , puesto el perfume que Jeff le había regalado para navidad , se había arreglado el pelo en un nuevo peinado que había estado practicando ya hace varios días , después que escucho al rubio hablando de que le encantaban los chicos que ocupaban ese tipo de peinado , salio del baño y se puso su ropa , unos jeans negros pitillos y una simple polera blanca , los suficientemente ajustada a su cuerpo para dejar notar sus abdominales , que hacían que a Jeff se le derritieran los ojos , y una converse negras , se sento en el borde de la cama a esperar a Jeff , cuando por arte de magia Jeff entra corriendo por la puerta , encantador como siempre , y se excusa por llegar tarde .

WOw…mmm.. te ves ... muy lindo ! – dijo Jeff , casi sin aliento , al ver a su amadoo tan hermoso pero siempre triste porque no estaba hermoso para el , si no para su cita

Jaja .. mm.. gracias – dijo Nick , sonrojándose '' _ay dios mio! Me dijo lindo ¡ Jeff me dijo que estoy lindo! Ah estoy muriendo! Si supiera que el es el mas hermoso chico que conozco , con eso ojazos, y ese pelo tan rubio y suave con aroma a cerzas y ah! Esa sonrisa que ilumina cualquier habitación…NO NICK ¡ contrólate por favor es tu mejor amigo'' _era todo lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del moreno , ahora debía concentrarse..

Bueno Jeff , ya que esta es mi primera cita con un chico , y ya sabe que no soy muy bueno en el romance …- _no tienes idea lo que me estas haciendo ._pensaba Jeff mientras escuchaba a Nick -…y bueno tu tienes mas experiencia.. eem… pensé que me podría ayudar y todo eso .. puedes?- termino Nick mirando a jeff con unos ojos de cachorritos a los que el rubio no se podía resistir.

-por supuesto! , para eso es tan los amigos! Los mejores amigos ..-_que mal que solo eso soy para ti ..- _dime que es lo que quieres que te '' enseñe'' – responde Jeff con una gran sonrisa coqueta .

-bueno.. emm .. podrias enseñarme a .. expresar como me siento? .. –_ asi como si pudieras decirme como te digo que te amo? – _.. no voy a poder decirle lo que siento .. porque tu sabes , este chico de verdad me gusta y emm.. no se como decírselo y lo peor es que creo que estoy enamorado – le dice nick con una cara radiante

Jeff que en ese momento podía sentir como se le quebraba el corazón al escuchar al hombre que ama decir como estaba enamorado de otro y no era el le respondio – emm.. bueno primero tienes que ser natural .. se tu mismo … -_con eso quiero decir : se encantador , hermoso , chistoso y no saques esa sonrisa que ilumina tu hermoso rostro.-_..- segundo tienes que ser muy coqueto mira si quieres te puedo mostrar?- pregunto Jeff y Nick asintió nerviosamente , asi Jeff dijo en su mente :_VAMOS JEF ¡ tu puedes , entra en acción averigua si el te quiere también , vam9os tu puedes solo no te quiebres se fuerte que no te ganen las emociones! Tu puedes! .._luego se acerco al moreno y le dijo : - bueno ahora yo soy tu y tu eres el chico de la cita .. como era que se llamaba? – dijo Jeff casi muy cerca de la boca de Nick – JE…jesse ¡ si jesse asi se llama – repondio Nick , un poco muy rápido y obvio pero bueno que se le podía hacer , estab muy nervioso en ese momento –si eso tu eres jesse y yo soy Nick …pero antes dime , que exactamente siente por el? Que es lo que le quieres decir? – pregunto Jeff tratando de suprimir la amargura en su voz , sabiendo que estaba a punto de escuchar a Nick , su Nick , decir cuan enamorado estaba de otro chico y no era el

-bueno… - empezó Nick mirando directamente en esos heermoso ojos que tenia Jeff – primero le diría lo hermoso que es , le diría que esos ojos de el y esa sonrisa me hacen tener mariposas en el estomago cada vez que me sonríe y me mira , le diría que no hay ni un solo dia el cual no pase pensando en el , en cuanto lo quiero , no , mas bien en cuanto lo amo , en como me hace sentir el hombre mas afortunado en la tierra por haberlo conocido y tenerlo en mi vida , en como es capaz de tan solo con un simple ''hola'' alegrarne el dia y como escapaz de con tan solo una mirada logra dejarme completamente enloquecido y enamorado … amo la manera en que camina , la manera que habla , la manera que come , amor su sentido del humor tan inocente … amo todo sobre el .. me vuelve loco ….lo amo a el ..- Nick termino casi sin aliento ytodo el tiempo nunca quitando los ojos de Jeff . ´por otra parte Jeff no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar y seguido de eso salio corriendo de la sala rumbo a la habitación de kurt y Blaine , dejando a un muy confundido Nick atrás – JEFF! Espera! ..- fue lo único que alcanso a gritar el moreno antes de que jeff hubiera desaparecido totalmente de el pasillo de Dalton.

Cuando Jeff llego a la puerta de klaine , golpeo y se apoyo contra la pared , llorando muy triste , a lo que kurt salio y vio a Jeff apoyado en la pared ..

-JEFF! Estas bien?,que te pasa? Ven aquí ..- dijo kurt dándole un abrazo a Jeff y arrastrándolo adentro de la habitación

-Jeff? …estas bien?- dijo Blaine muy preocupado

No pude kurt ¡ .. f-fui un cobarde y n-no pude.. no pude seguir escuchándolo decir todas esa palabras … e-esta enamorado de otro chico ,.. no de mi.. no pude n… l-lo si-siento- decía Jeff aun en los brazos de kurt desconsoladamente , fue ahí cuando kurt comprendio que Jeff estaba hablando de Nick y que al parecer el plan no había resultado , asi que kurt le dio a Blaine una mirada como diciendo :'' anda a ver a Nick y ayúdalo a resolver esto'' , la cual Blaine entendio inmediatamente y salio corriendo rumbo a la habitación de Nick y jeff .

Cuando Blaine entro encontró a Nick tirado en el piso de su habitación llorando desconsoladamente , a Blaine se le ropmpio el corazón , no entendia como era posible que dos personas que se amaban como locos estaban sufriendo tanto en vez de estar juntos y ser felices .

Nick! .. hey ven aquí..sh shhh tranquilo ya va a pasar ..- dijo Blaine achandose al piso y tomando a Nick en un fuerte abrazo .

No entiendo Blaine! .. no puedo seguir asi … porque salio corriendo? , yo solo quería decirle que el es el chico de mis sueños , el es quien yo mas amo .. – decía Nick entre medio de sollozos

Lose , lose , shh tranquilo , primero tienes que tranquilizarte y luego tienes que ir a hablar con Jeff y decirle todo lo que siente -dijo Blaine

Ug! Ahora no se que hacer! Como se supone que le voy a decir lo que siento cuando con las palbras soy un asco? Además , ni siquiera se si el siente lo mismo por mi .. o sea no estoy seguro …- dijo Nick ahora casi perdiendo el cotrol de el mismo

Ya SE ¡ - dijo Blaine – y si se lo dices a través de una canción , ya sabes que es lo mejor que sabes hacer o no? Cantar! – dijo Blaine muy emocionado .

Mmm.. puede ser..-nick dijo pensativamente- SI! Tienes razón tengo la canción perfecta ¡ gracias Blaine eres lo máximo de amigo ¡ - dijo Nick , le dio un abrazo bien fuerte a Blaine , busco su guitarra , pesco su celular y dejo la habitación casi corriendo .

_Anda a la sala de los warblers porfavor , es importante , lo siento.3.-N_

cuando Jeff leyó el mensaje casi se le salio el corazón , era verdad que Nick le había puesto un corazón en el mensaje? , que es lo que querria?, era todo lo que podía pensar Jeff en ese momento .

-anda apurate no pierdas la oportunidad..-le dijo kurt , el que había ya leído el mensaje por lo homobros de Jeff .

Jeff no lo pendo mas y salio corriendo hacia la sala de los warbles , estaba muy nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo , iba Nick a decirle que era el amor de su vida? O es que había visto en los ojos de Jeff que este estaba enamorado de el o por algún motivo era de otro mundo y había estado todo el tiempo leyendo su mente y sabia todo lo que pensaba de el y le había mandado el mensaje para decirle que su amistad se acababa y que no tenia ni una posibilidad con el?

Lo primero que vio Jeff al llegar al la sala de los warbler fue a Nick sentado al medio de la sala en una silla con una guitarra en sus piernas .

Bueno aquí estoy .. que era tan importante?- dijo Jeff casi con un tono indiferente pero a la misma vez nervioso

Hey Jeff! .. solo.. escucha cuidadosamente porfavor …- dijo Nick en un tono dulce pero nervioso.

Fue entonces , que Jeff escucho la melodía de esa canción que le resultaba muy familiar , _¿Qué esta haciendo?.. __esta cantándome a mi! , _Jeff estaba convulsionando por dentro .

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time, deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush_

_'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know..._

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time boy, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever…_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know…_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

Jeff se quedo ahi , paralizado , no sabia que hacer ni que decir , Nick le había dicho a travez de una canción solo dos segundo atrás que estaba enamorado de el? , Jeff no sabia que decir..

Di algo porfavor…- dijo Nick casi empezando a llorar

Jeff no sabia que decir , se quedo asi por varios segundo solo parpadeando , ya que no estaba seguro si estab respirando ya que podía jurar que su corazón se había detenido .

Asi que … te gusto?-pregunto Jeff nervioso

No..yo..t-te amo Jeff ¡ - respondio Nick inseguro de su voz

Jeff se quedo contemplándolo su corazón estab estallando , no sabia como no se le había salido del cuerpo si latia tan rápido y tan fuerte ..

-y desde cuando?..- pregunto Jeff

- ja.. desde la primera vez que te vi ..- dijo Nick sonrojándose

- y porque no me dijiste antes? .. porque me isiste escuchar todo eso .. haciéndome creer que estabas enamorado de otro chico … rompiéndome el corazón en mil pedacito?..- pregunto Jeff aun en shock por la aclaración de moreno

- porque a ti te gusta alguien mas ¡- dijo Nick , la lagrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos.

Eres tu! Siempre has sido tu! .. – dijo Jeff con una sonrisa que le podía cubrir perfectamenbte todo el rostro y lagrimas callendo sobre sus mejillas acercándose a Nick mas bien corriendo hacia Nick , asi separando la distancia entre ellos , encontrando sus labios con los de Nick , su Nick , su mejor amigo , el que había estado completa,mente enamorado desde siempre .

Nick se sorprendio cuando sintió los dulces y suaves labio de Jeff en los suyos _, me esta besando! Jeff me esta besando! Ay dios mio! Se siente tan bien ¡ .. NICK ¡ para no es el momento de hablar contigo mismo! Cállate y disfruta el momento! _, Nick asi hizo callar sus pensamiento , cerro los ojos , agarro a Jeff , su Jeff , por la cintura y lo acerco hacia a el , haciendo mas profundo el beso , un beso apasionado y tierno a la mismas vez , un beso con sabor a ''POR FIN''..

Jeff fue el primero que rompió el beso , se aleejo y descanco su frente con la de Nick , sonriendo como un idiota enamorado y aun sin creer lo maravilloso que era el momento .

Asi que…. Jeffrey sterling … serias mi novio?.- pregunto Nick con una inmensa sonrisa en su cara .

Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías! – dijo Jeff juntando sus labios nuevamente , esta vez el beso fue mucho mas apasionado y largo , no podían parar de saborear el uno del otro , tanto tiempo queriendo hacer eeso y ahora al fin podían besar a su NOVIO! , como les iba a encantar llamarse asi NOVIOS ..

Te amo hermoso .-dijo Nick sobre los labios de Jeff sonriendo

Yo también te amo ..- suspiro Jeff y volvió besar a Nick .

Misión cumplida , NIFF esta oficialmente junto! – dijo Blaine desde la puerta de la sala de los warbler dándole la mano a kurt

Misión cumplida ..- dijo kurt tomándole la mano a Blaine empujándolo hacia la pared dándole un apasionado beso ..- pero klaine sigue siendo la pareja mas adorable de dalon cierto?- dijo kurt sobre los labios de Blaine mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo

Cierto.. – dijo Blaine antes de nuevamente la distancia entre ellos.

THE END

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READIN' ! SI LESITE ESTO QUIERO DECIRTE QUE ERES LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR Y TE MANDO UN ABRAZO VIRTUAL ! :) Y QUE NO DUDES EN DEJAR REVIEW PLEASE?**

**AND !... SMILE BECAUSE YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL .. DONT YOU EVER FORGET THAT .-**


End file.
